


Longest Time, The

by khughes830



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Spending the holidays in DC,leading up to the wedding.





	Longest Time, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Longest Time**

**by:** Kathleen 

**Character(s):** Donna Moss, Helen Santos, Josh Lyman, Matt Santos, Mrs. Lyman  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Next chapter in the Song Series. Spending the holidays in DC,leading up to the wedding.  
**Written:** 2005-08-23  


**The Longest Time**

He could be quite distracting. She always knew that about him - the swagger, the dimples, the sweet things he would do and say when he thought no one was looking or would find out about it. Those things had always distracted her. She loved those distractions. She didn't think the distractions could get any worse, but that was until they got together. 

"Josh." 

No response, as he was currently nuzzling her ear. 

"Josh." 

He merely switched sides to the ear he had been neglecting. 

"Josh." This time she gave him a little jab in the stomach with her elbow. 

"Work with me, here, Donna. I'm trying to work my woo…" 

"And I would imagine that the neighbors would appreciate it if you didn't try to work your woo out here in the hallway." 

"Then open the door." 

"Well, you see, I'm trying, but you are making it difficult for me to look into my purse to get the keys out…" 

"Yeah yeah yeah." He released his bear hug on her so that she could maneuver the purse off her shoulder so that she could dig out the keys. She had just gotten them out when he swiped them for her and spun her around. 

She giggled at the twinkle in his eyes. "Let me." He glanced down to find the right key and stuck it in the lock. She heard the lock click open just as he fused his lips to hers. He walked her backwards and managed to get the keys out of the lock and push the door shut with his foot while exploring her mouth with his tongue. When the need for oxygen overpowered everything else, she broke the kiss. 

"My my Mr. Lyman…" 

"I'm very impressive." 

"Indeed!" 

He laughed and released his hold on her and plopped down on the couch. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table and stretched his left arm across the back of the couch. She kicked off her shoes and molded herself to his side. He flipped to Sports Center and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes, he heard her sigh. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"That wasn't a nothing sigh." 

"Josh, it's nothing." 

"Donnatella Moss - how long have we known each other?" 

"Too damn long?" 

"That's right, nine years. And when did I get your sighs figured out?" 

"Much too soon for my liking!" 

"That's right, about 5 minutes after meeting you. So, what's up?" 

"Well, it's just…" 

"What?" 

She pushed herself up off the couch and looked at him with wide eyes. "It's just… well… why did they have to come so damn early?" 

He laughed. He was wondering when she was going to get to this. 

"Donna…" 

"And they have to stay for 2 and a half weeks?" 

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to get married on New Years' Day!" 

"Yeah, but…" 

"And may I remind you that I TOLD you back when you decided this that our moms would probably come for your graduation and stay through the wedding." 

"Yeah, but I never get tired of your 'I told you sos' so you could say it again?" 

"Of course. I told you that…" 

"Shut up!" 

He smirked at her. 

"And did you see them tonight, flirting with the bartender like they were? God, you would think they were a couple of college girls on the prowl. I mean, my mother is married." 

"Your dad thought she was funny." 

"Dad's demented like she is. Hell, he encourages it." 

"I know. He kept saying 'Don't come back till you have whiskey for me and Lyman, here'." 

"Don't remind me. Besides, you thought it was funny." 

"So did your sister!" 

"Yeah, my sister's demented too. You think it's possible that I'm adopted?" 

"Yeah, I'm going to say no." 

"Why? It's possible!" 

"You are the spitting image of your dad!" 

"So, no then, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"Dammit!" 

She sighed and went back to her original position. "This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life, isn't it?" 

"More than likely." 

"Your support surrounds me like a cocoon there Joshua." 

"That's what I'm here for." 

She giggled into his chest and looked up at him. He smiled down at her. 

"At least we've convinced the Santos' to distract them for a couple of nights for us." 

"Yeah, remind me to warn Helen about them." 

"Donna…" 

"Seriously. You don't think they would LOVE to have the story about trolling the streets of DC with the First Lady! I mean, your mom thinks it would be so cool to have a DD standing right by the exit, waiting for her to want to go. Believe me, I overheard them in the bathroom - your mom planted the bug in my mom's ear!" 

"I don't think they would try…" 

"Right! I mean, we're talking about Anna Lyman and Julianne Moss. Anything's possible!!" 

Josh pondered that for a minute. "Maybe I should talk to Ron…" 

"I would think." 

"You know, Donna, they get you all riled up, don't they?" 

"Most of the time." 

Josh smirked at her and hit the power button on the remote. 

"Mind if I try to take your mind off our mothers?" 

She knew that smirk. "Well, I don't know, Joshua. I'm pretty distracted right now…" 

He swept her up into his arms and walked back toward the bedroom. "Let's see what I can do to remedy that situation." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Graduation at Georgetown was buzzing. The students were a little overwhelmed for this graduation and the arena was filled to capacity. That seemed to happen when, in attendance, were Helen Santos and Abbey, Jed, and Zoey Bartlet and when the keynote speaker was the current Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman. 

Josh was backstage, reviewing his speech on last time, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"You about ready to head to the stage, Mr. Lyman?" 

"Yeah" he said. He folded the speech up and was on the move, immediately flanked by his agents, Joe and Trent. 

He was about 30 feet from the entrance of the stage when he noticed, over in the corner, a smarmy man obviously hitting on an undergraduate student. Josh looked the man over for a moment and smiled when he realized where he recognized the man from. 

He turned and faced his agents. 

"Go with me for a second, guys." 

The agents looked at each other and smirked. They knew that look on the Chief of Staff's face. They had seen it a few months earlier when they had been in Wisconsin. That poor doctor had no idea what had hit when by the time Josh was done with him. 

"Yes sir" and they walked directly behind their protectee." 

"Excuse me, Professor Andrews - it's John Andrews, right?" 

The man looked up in horror and the girl, who had been cornered by this man, immediately took off to make her escape. 

Josh stuck out his hand and the professor stared at it for a moment before shaking it. Just as he was about to try to let go, Josh pulled the man into him. 

"Just remember one thing - just because Donna's graduating today doesn't mean I don't have my eye on you. I'm the government, I'm everywhere. You got me?" 

John's eyes just got really wide and he shook his head in agreement a couple of times. 

"FANTASTIC!" Josh yelled as he slapped the man on the back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go inspire today's youth." 

Josh smirked as he made his way to the stage. Donna, sitting in the fifth row, just hung her head as she watched Josh swagger to his seat. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The week between Graduation and Christmas was a busy one. Donna was starting her job in the First Lady's office when the new Legislative session started on January 6th, so she was busy setting up her office, making contacts, along with entertaining their families. Anna and Julianne were obsessing about what they were going to wear to the wedding because, even though she was the First Lady and Former First Lady, they were the mothers of the bride and groom and didn't want to be outdone. It got so bad that, one day, Donna shipped them to New York City to meet with CJ to dress shop and spend the night. It was the one day of peace and quiet Donna knew she would have between now and the wedding, which seemed like it was a year away instead of just a week. 

They were all having dinner with the Santos' in the Residence Christmas Eve before they left to spend Christmas Night in Texas with their families. 

Donna and Josh were rounding the corner toward the dining room when the steward come out of the living room and smiled at them, shaking his head. 

"Oh, god, what now Jeff?" 

"Your mothers are very entertaining, Ms. Moss, Mr. Lyman." 

Josh looked at Donna and smiled and then looked back at the steward. "They been here long, Jeff?" 

"About an hour, Mr. Lyman." 

Donna looked at her watch. "An hour? I thought dinner was at 7:30?" 

"It is. I heard Mrs. Santos early this afternoon, on the phone. Something about an early start and breaking out the good stuff…" 

Josh hung his head. "Got it." 

Jeff laughed. "Anyway, dinner will be in about 10 minutes, if you want to let the peanut gallery know." 

Jeff headed off toward the dining room as Josh threw his left arm over Donna's shoulders and guided her toward the living room. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the scene. 

The Santos kids, in their pajamas, had commandeered the cd player in the living room and were currently blaring their Kidz Bop Christmas CD. They were currently dancing around the room, one with Donna's sister, the other with Helen, while Julianne and Anna sang along, very loudly and very badly, to 'Jingle Bell Rock'. The Santos kids had talked Matt and Paul, Donna' dad, into wearing the reindeer ears that Leo had sent them earlier that week. The Santos kids yelled switch, expecting Julianne and Anna to switch kids, but instead, they dropped the kids in front of each other and started dancing with each other, which sent the kids into hysterics. 

Josh leaned into Donna. "I guess this is better than everyone hating each other." 

Donna giggled. "I just wish I had a camera. A picture of Matt with reindeer ears on will be worth something one of these days!" 

Just then, the steward came in and announced dinner, at which the Santos children moaned really loud, cause that signaled bed time. They had all gotten set at the table by the time Helen and Julianne returned from putting the kids down. 

Just as the stewards entered with dinner, Matt tapped on his wine glass with his knife. Everyone looked at him as he stood up. 

"I just wanted to welcome everyone to dinner tonight. I'm glad you all could be here tonight. Now, I know it's a bit early, but I wanted to be the first to toast the bride and groom trying to blend into the table down there." Everyone looked down the table to Josh and Donna. 

"I'll be quick. I just wanted to say thank you to Josh. I would be in Houston tonight, probably still looking for a job, if it weren't for you. At one point that would have been more of a put down than a compliment, but tonight, you putting me here means the world to me and Helen. And to Donna, the great woman behind the good man. I just thank god that you are around every day to keep that man sane and from annoying me and Leo and the Joint Chiefs very much. So, here's to the bride and groom - may they be happy and healthy for the longest time!" 

"To the Bride and Groom" the rest of the table chimed in as they all took a drink from their respective glasses. 


End file.
